Thunder And Lightning
by snickerdoodle12
Summary: The night he is leaving, Zuko goes to confront Mai instead of leaving her a letter. At the same time is a terrible storm. There are different ways to interpret what I'm symbolizing by this; see if you can figure them out.


_A/N – First order of business: I owe this idea all to the incredible writer, my best friend, Moelike. (I know you don't like Maiko that much, Moe, but I'm planning on something Kataangy. ;D) We were listening to "Two out of Three Ain't Bad" by Meat Loaf on the radio, and she goes, "This would make a really sad Maiko video." I suppose it would fit if you were like a Jinko shipper in denial or something, but otherwise…it's hard to explain._

_Anyways, this story really doesn't have anything to do with the song. It just jumpstarted my brain & gave me a pretty romantic mental picture. And since I can't find a place to download Avatar episodes for free, the video is pretty much a pipe dream for now._

_I hope you all understand what I'm attempting to symbolize…see if you can figure it out, but if you can't I'll gladly tell you. Also, if you do figure it out please do NOT say what it is in the comments. I want you guys to think about it. :)_

_I know this is short and kinda cheesy and a bit OOC. But I like it. I hope you do too. I don't own Avatar or that inspirational song._

* * *

"Mai…Mai…" A soft voice cut through my dreams. As the setting went black again, a hand shook my arm ever so slightly, and the face of the awakener slowly came into view. I rubbed my eyes and turned my body so that I could lie on my back, my hands linked over my stomach.

"Zuko?" My one-worded question was enough to express the confusion growing inside me.

"I know it's late. But I have to tell you something." He sat down on the bed and took a deep breath. "I'm leaving."

"What?" I said immediately. I sat up and stared at him as he continued.

"I'm joining the Avatar, and helping him save the world."

"What about the Fire Nation? You're betraying your country," I challenged. I heard thunder crackle in the distance, and looked to the windows to catch a streak of lightning.

"I don't see it like that, Mai. The Fire Nation is trying to take over the entire world. It's wrong, and overall, stupid. The world will destroy itself if we win this war." He put his hand on mine. "It's my destiny."

I snatched away my arm. "Do you even hear yourself?" I stood up and started to pace, my footsteps a metronome for the imperfect rhythm of the rain.

"I know it might sound crazy to you-"

"It does."

"-but I have to do it. It's the only way to prove I'm more than a spoiled prince, just waiting for the comet to come so my country's world domination plan either works or is succeeded by me." He padded over to me and I stopped pacing. His eyes lit up like fire when lightning flashed again, followed by the roaring thunder. "And if the Avatar doesn't kill my father, it _will_ work."

"Please, Zuko," I said, rolling my eyes and stepping up close. "You're more than that. You're more than just a spoiled prince. You're an incompetent, thick-headed, confusing and stubborn person who can't pick a personality and stick with it!"

A silence grew between us, then Zuko's voice dropped to almost a whisper so that his sentences were almost sweet. "You're probably right. Maybe I am incompetent. Maybe I am stubborn and confusing. But call me whatever you want. I'm still going."

The determined teenager gave one last look over his shoulder before leaving the room. I stood there like an idiot, staring at the place he stood only a second ago. It had happened so quickly. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten so angry with him, but…no. I had every right to be upset. He talked about his country and the war and the Avatar but he had forgotten a vital subject of his life.

I ran out of my room, down the stairs, and through the front door. My bare feet splashed up water from the puddles that were growing still, and I was completely drenched by the time I found him.

"Zuko," I called. He turned around and frowned at me.

"What?" he snapped.

"Did you even think about me? About us?"

He froze.

"Well, yeah. But I can't drag you into this."

"I know but…it seems like you just came home, now you're leaving again."

"I know."

He walked over and wrapped his arms around me. I almost wanted to push him away out of anger, but I knew he was stronger than me. And when I think about it I really didn't want to after all.

I buried my face in his chest, just thinking about how broken we were. How unrequited I was for the three years he was chasing the Avatar. Then when I finally felt loved, he was leaving again.

Of course it wasn't his fault, but I can't help thinking that we might not ever get to just settle down and be together. That maybe we should go our separate ways.

But he needed to move. Zuko was just like that; he didn't want to settle down. Even if we were together he had to be doing something.

After a while he took a step back, and reached over to wipe a tear away from my face. I thought maybe he wouldn't notice because of the rain, but I guess he did.

"I'll be back, Mai. Don't cry," he whispered.

"Why do I feel like I'm the only upset one?" I asked pointedly.

"I don't know. It's not like I won't miss you," he said. "It's going to be weird."

"Yeah. You'll miss your cranky, emotionless, annoying girlfriend who sits around complains."

He looked confused.

"Is that what you think you are?" he asked.

"It's what I'm starting to believe."

His arms returned to their place on my back but he didn't exactly hug me, he just pulled my body against his.

"Mai, you're so not…maybe that's what other people see, but you're more than that. I hope I'm more than a dense, confusing idiot."

I smiled. "Sorry. But I never called you an idiot."

He shrugged. "You were probably thinking it."

"True."

"Hey!"

I smirked, stifling a yawn. More lighting came, then thunder. The storm was getting worse.

"You need to get inside," Zuko said. His arms returned to his sides and we began walking opposite directions, but I stopped. I stopped and ran back to him and threw myself at him. He took the cue and held me tightly, and I didn't hesitate to close the space between us. The rain began to start seriously pouring down so that it probably would've hurt, but I didn't feel it. I didn't feel anything except Zuko; his hands on my back, his tongue against mine, his hair through my fingers, and his frantically beating heart.

I was practically clinging to him for dear life, and didn't stop for anything. The storm had reached its climax. The thunder and lightning were constant, each fighting for dominance over the other. The rain was unbelievably cold and ruthlessly pounding the earth, like it was trying to stop the harmony of the thunder and lightning.

Eventually I had to break away. My tears were flowing carelessly now, almost as fast as the rain. I gave Zuko one last sad smile and whispered,

"I hope you find what you're looking for."


End file.
